FROZEN HEART
by MisschievousCullen
Summary: Un amor que descubrir… Negación de lo evidente… Aceptación…  Perdición…   ¿Podrá ser capaz de amar un corazón helado? ¿Puede un corazón muerto volver a latir de nuevo?   -Porque lo niegas -dijo él-, Porque solo hay hielo en tus venas… No hay nada más…


**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**

Hola a todos/as!

Hemos empezado esta historia con muchas ganas e ilusion, si escribir no es facil, plasmar los sentimientos en un escrito lo es mucho menos, por eso estamos poniendo todo nuestro esfuerzo para hacerlo lo mejor posible, esperamos que nos acompañeis y apoyeis en el proceso.

Si os interesa la historia dejad reviews. Son nuestro alimento. Y por supuesto cualquier consejo es bienvenido!

Capitulo 1 Beteado por Luxam9! Mil gracias! :)

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Kew Gardens**

Viernes 22 de Diciembre

Era el último día de clases en la universidad, y como no, había sido un día agotador…

Salí del aula y me dirigí hacia las chicas, que me esperaban como siempre al lado de la puerta del laboratorio. Seguro estaban planeando algo para hacer hoy ya que las escuchaba cuchichear animadamente desde lejos. Personalmente no me apetecía nada salir, hacía frío, lloviznaba… Y sinceramente no estaba de humor para simular estar alegre cuando las navidades estaban tan cerca.

Sí… se que suena extraño. Normalmente la gente está contenta, se reúne con sus familias, compran regalos para sus seres queridos casi compulsivamente… Pero no son fechas alegres, no para mí…

—¡Hola! —Las saludé—. ¿Qué tal chicas? ¿Haciendo planes para hoy?

—¡Hey, Bells! —dijo Ángela—. Justo hablábamos de ti, se nos ha ocurrido que quizás te apetecería ir con nosotras a patinar sobre hielo. Hay un espectáculo de patinaje artístico con algunos de los mejores patinadores del mundo en la pista del Kew Gardens.

—Algunos de ellos muy guapos —añadió Jessica guiñándome un ojo y sacando la lengua—. Luego podríamos ir a alguna discoteca para terminar la noche. ¿Te animas?

—Ángela ya sabes que odio salir por la noche, lo del Kew Gardens suena interesante, pero sinceramente hoy no es mi día, estoy agotada, salimos en otra ocasión, ¿ok?

—Oh, vamos Bells… ¡Vas a terminar siendo una ermitaña! ¡Siempre en tu habitación entre tus libros! ¡Salir y divertirte un poco no va a hacerte daño! —Me dijo Ángela algo resentida. No era la primera vez que rechazaba salir con ellas, y sobretodo últimamente…

Ángela fue la primera persona que conocí al llegar aquí. Ambas estábamos buscando habitación en el tablón de anuncios de la facultad. Las dos éramos nuevas en la ciudad, quizás fue eso, no lo sé… pero sin darnos cuenta, empezamos a hablar y congeniamos al instante, tanto que intercambiamos teléfonos ese mismo día y a la semana estábamos compartiendo piso, nos hicimos buenas amigas enseguida y hemos estado muy unidas desde entonces.

Laureen y Jessica discutían sobre a qué discoteca ir, ajenas totalmente a la conversación que estábamos teniendo Ángela y yo.

—Es mucho mejor ir a Ministry of Sound que a Fabric —decía Laureen.

—No, es muchísimo mejor Fabric —contradecía Jessica.

—Oh, por dios Jess como puede gustarte ir a Fabric, la música es mucho mejor en Ministry, y los tíos están más buenos —Le rebatió Laureen triunfante.

Jess estaba a punto de contestarle, cuando Ángela interrumpió la conversación

—Laureen, creo que definitivamente esos detalles son algo que podéis discutir en otro momento —dijo severa—, no necesitamos saber más detalles sobre vuestros desordenes hormonales ¿No es cierto Bella?

"Cómo me conoces" pensé, dándole la razón con la mirada y no pude evitar estallar en risas.

Me gustaba como Ángela cuidaba de mi salud mental, bueno… y de la suya también, claro.

Conocía a Laureen y a Jessica hacia casi tanto tiempo como a Ángela, aunque nos conocimos de una forma un tanto peculiar…

Como cada viernes trabajaba como voluntaria ayudando en la biblioteca de la facultad, y en ese momento, llevaba una pila de libros, por la cual apenas podía ver por dónde iba y choque estrepitosamente con ellas, haciendo que Jess estrellase el helado que estaba comiendo en su nariz, y que quedase allí enganchado cuando cayó de culo al suelo. Al parecer Jess jugaba con el helado intentando parecer sexy y así llamar la atención Mike, el guapito de turno, con lo cual el momento fue aun más vergonzoso. Laureen que estaba tan pegada a ella que parecía su sombra no tuvo mejor suerte, uno de los libros le dio de lleno en un ojo, así que os podéis imaginar cómo le quedo.

Me odiaron durante una buena temporada por ello aunque hoy en día lo recordemos como una anécdota divertida pues los demás estudiantes y sobretodo su adorado Mike Newton estuvieron bromeando sobre ello el semestre entero, y el apodo de Miss Cornet quedo grabado a fuego en sus mentes.

Curiosamente, Mike empezó a fijarse en Jess a partir de entonces, incluso salieron juntos una temporada, en la que el famoso apodo de Miss Cornet, era una de sus palabras cariñosas. Supongo que eso influyó en que Jess olvidara lo ocurrido. Eso, y que sorprendentemente ambas hubieran crecido en Port Ángeles. A pesar de todo y aunque somos muy distintas a día de hoy nos llevamos bastante bien.

Laureen, que sorprendentemente parecía haberse percatado de que no tenía intención de acompañarlas, se giro hacia mí y sin pensárselo dos veces, me dijo:

—Tía tu vida social es nula, sal y diviértete, no sé… ¡Haz algo con tu vida! ¡Sácate un novio por ejemplo! ¡Vas a terminar tus días viviendo sola, vieja y arrugada rodeada de cincuenta gatos!

Me sentó un poco mal lo que dijo, aunque en parte tenía razón, eso de estar rodeada de gatos no me parecía en absoluto una mala idea, de hecho ya tenía a Soul, así que solo me quedaban cuarenta y nueve pensé, mientras las comisuras de mis labios me traicionaban dejando entrever una leve sonrisa.

—De verdad, lo siento chicas —Les dije, y es que en ese momento solo tenía ganas de llegar a casa, dejar las cosas y descansar un poco—. Si cambio de opinión os llamo, ¿ok?

Ángela me lanzó una mirada escéptica, me conocía demasiado bien, sabía que eso era tan probable como que empezaran a llover ranas del cielo.

—No te voy a obligar, lo sabes —Me dijo.

—Lo sé Ángela, nos vemos en casa.

—Adiós chicas.

Había sido un tanto ruda en mi despedida, pero pensé que ya tendría tiempo para disculparme en otro momento.

Sin esperar un minuto más, di media vuelta, y comencé a caminar hacia el aparcamiento, contemplando la preciosa decoración navideña que adornaba las farolas y árboles de toda la ciudad.

La oferta había sido muy tentadora, y hacia mucho que no patinaba, tanto, que comencé a recordar los días más tiernos de mi infancia, cuando mi madre aún no se había marchado, tendría unos cuatro años cuando fui con ella por primera vez a patinar. A ella le encantaba, decía que la relajaba… que deslizarse sobre el hielo, liberar la mente y dejarse llevar era lo más cercano a volar…

Me pasé todo el camino a casa recordándola, echaba tanto de menos a mi madre, sobre todo en estas fechas. Todavía recuerdo aquella vez en la que obligó a Charlie a vestirse de Santa Claus para hacerme creer que de verdad existía; fue sin duda la mejor navidad de mi vida. Cero discusiones, esa navidad el único sonido eran nuestras risas… puedo decir que esa navidad fui realmente feliz. Sumida como estaba en mis recuerdos llegué a casa sin apenas darme cuenta, seguro debía tener un ángel de la guarda por no haberme estrellado.

Subí a dejar las cosas a mi habitación, me quité las Converse, y me recosté entre los mullidos cojines que había sobre mi cama. Cogí el libro que estaba sobre la mesita y me puse a leer como de costumbre. Soul, que me había oído llegar, subió de un salto a mi lado y frotó suavemente su nariz en mi mejilla, esa era su manera de darme la bienvenida y ronroneando suavemente se ovilló a mi lado quedándose dormido, poco a poco el estrés y el cansancio me pasaron factura, y no tardé en acompañarle cayendo en un profundo sueño…

_De pronto, sin saber cómo, me encontraba en la pista de hielo. Podía ver siluetas patinando pero estaban borrosas. Era extraño… era como si todo transcurriera a una velocidad anormal, yo estaba de pie en un extremo de la pista…_

_Sola e inmóvil. __Y a lo lejos… dolorosamente nítida… estaba ella… después de tantos años seguía tal y como yo la recordaba… _

_Fui corriendo en su busca, pero cuando logre llegar hasta ella, apenas tuve tiempo de mirarla a los ojos, fue una milésima de segundo lo que tarde en parpadear incrédula y ella ya no estaba allí, pero… "sus ojos…" en tan solo un instante sus ojos quedaron grabados en mi mente…_

Me desperté sobresaltada y aturdida, había sido tan real… Tomé aire y me senté en la cama. Me tomé un par de minutos para conseguir normalizar mi respiración y reaccionar, solo había sido un sueño.

Me levanté lentamente y cogí el teléfono para llamar a Ángela, pensando que quizás debería cambiar de actitud, y animarme a salir. Hacía mucho que no patinaba, y la verdad lo último que me apetecía en estos momentos era quedarme en casa.

Quedamos en reunirnos en la estación de Kew Gardens directamente, así podríamos pasar por The Orangery y tomarnos algo antes de ir a la pista.

Me puse la chaqueta y salí a la calle dispuesta a reunirme con ellas, eran las cinco y media de la tarde, y había empezado a anochecer, un aire gélido me golpeo de frente. ¡Qué frío! pensé, arropándome y cerrando la cremallera de la chaqueta.

No sé cómo no me he acostumbrado todavía, después de dos años aquí aun no llevo bien este húmedo y frío clima Londinense; día tras día lloviendo… sobretodo en invierno. Para alguien acostumbrado al cálido clima de Phoenix no es algo agradable, la gente aquí cuando ve salir un solo rayo de sol salen al parque más cercano a disfrutar de los pocos días soleados que tenemos al año como si de una droga se tratase, en esos momentos no me siento tan extraña, ya que es un sentimiento que compartimos.

Me encanta ir a Hyde Park y leer uno de los tantos libros que adornan las estanterías de mi habitación. Los libros te transportan lejos, a mundos de fantasía, lugares llenos de magia, mundos imaginarios con historias imposibles, dónde todo el mundo puede realmente ser como siempre ha querido ser, evadiéndose de la realidad.

El trayecto en tren se me hizo corto, desde que subí no había parado de darle vueltas… no podía quitarme de la cabeza esos ojos, esa mirada escarlata profunda y aterradora, ondulante como un mar de sangre. Sacudí la cabeza con la intención de volver a la realidad y dejar el sueño atrás, realmente me estaba obsesionando**… **

Bajé del tren y me dirigí a la salida, allí estaba Ángela en primer lugar, que me saludaba con entusiasmo, Jessica y Laureen me miraban con recelo pero no hicieron comentario alguno. Mientras caminábamos Ángela me contaba que había conocido a un chico que se llamaba Ben que parecía interesante, y que esperaba poder volver a ver pronto. Me alegré por ella, necesitaba encontrar a ese alguien especial pronto, desde hacía unos meses la notaba triste, no llevaba muy bien su ruptura con Matt, aunque no hablara sobre ello.

The Orangery estaba rebosante de gente, fue bastante difícil encontrar una mesa libre. Nos pasamos casi media hora esperando. Cuando por fin lo conseguimos Jess y Laureen se quedaron montando guardia mientras Ángela y yo íbamos hacia la barra.

Estábamos haciendo cola cuando un grupo de chicas casi nos arrolla, me faltó poco para caer al suelo, por suerte tenia a Ángela al lado y pudo sujetarme. La miré sorprendida pero por su cara intuí que sabía lo mismo que yo.

Cuando logramos conseguir nuestras bebidas y volver a la mesa, pude ver a través de la ventana al grupo de chicas de antes vociferando sin parar, había un chico en frente de ellas, llevaba una gorra que tapaba parcialmente su cara. Me llamó la atención su cabello cobrizo, sus labios esbozaban una tensa pero hermosa sonrisa fingida… parecía estar firmando autógrafos, supuse que sería alguien conocido.

—¿Bella? —dijo Jess, llamando mi atención—. Tierra llamando a Bella —agregó Lauren entre risas.

—Es hora de irse o llegaremos tarde —dijo Ángela, tan puntual como siempre. Nos terminamos las bebidas y nos dirigimos a la pista.

Al llegar allí todo era aparentemente normal, no sé que esperaba encontrar… gente patinando, alguno que otro con el trasero dolorido por haberse caído contra el hielo, parejitas cogidas de la mano, en fin lo típico que uno se suele encontrar en un lugar como este.

Nos abrimos paso entre la gente, y dirigirnos a buscar los patines cuando, a un par de personas de distancia vi una silueta muy familiar.

—¿Ese no es Jake? —Me preguntó a Ángela.

De todas las personas que podía haber imaginado encontrarme, él no era una de ellas, hacía semanas que no le veía.

Me acerque para asegurarme si era él, o si simplemente me confundía.

—¿Jake? —dije para llamar su atención.

—¡Bells! —contestó girándose y dándome un fuerte abrazo y un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—¡Tu siempre tan efusivo, Jake! —Le miré con ojos de "no es que me moleste, pero por favor no vuelvas a hacerlo".

Jacob estudiaba biblioteconomía en la UCL, su universidad y la mía estaban en el mismo campus, aunque no conseguimos coincidir prácticamente nunca.

Jake y yo somos amigos desde que tengo memoria, por lo que de vez en cuando quedamos para ir a tomar algo o al cine y así mantener nuestra amistad. Tuve suerte de que su padre y él se mudasen a Londres casi al mismo tiempo que yo, hubiera sido mucho más duro empezar aquí sin conocer a nadie.

—Es la primera vez que vienes ¿verdad? —Me preguntó, haciendo caso omiso a la expresión de mi cara.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Se te ve un poco perdida.

—¡Esto es precioso! —chillé—. Por cierto, ¿Dónde has estado?

—He estado ocupado con la tienda, ya sabes como es mi padre, pero tengo buenas noticias.

—¡Ya tardas en ponerme al día! —repliqué dándole un suave golpe con el puño.

—Han aceptado mi solicitud para entrar a trabajar en la Lambeth Palace Library.

—¡Eih! ¡Enhorabuena! —Lo felicité sincera. Jacob llevaba mucho tiempo esperando esta oportunidad.

—Gracias. Oye Bells te apetece… —A lo lejos los gritos de Laureen y Jessica interrumpieron la conversación.

—¡Bella! ¡Bella! —gritaban efusivamente.

Me giré y las vi agitando los brazos, eufóricas desde la pista, ¿de verdad no iban a cambiar nunca?, esto seguro que tenía que ver con chicos, los enfados no pasan tan deprisa, y la cara de pocos amigos de Ángela me lo confirmaba. ¿Que estarán tramando estas dos?

Me giré de nuevo hacia a Jake, y mi cara debió ser todo un poema porque soltó una sonora carcajada.

—¿Qué tiene tanta gracia? —pregunté fingiendo estar enfadada.

—Tu cara Bella —decía entre risas.

—No hace falta que me expliques nada, con la cara que has puesto me lo has dicho todo —Sacudí ligeramente la cabeza, haciéndole entender que no tenían remedio y poniéndome la mano en la frente, le dije—: ¿Por cierto, que es lo que me ibas a decir antes?

—Iba a pedirte que fuésemos a tomar algo para celebrar mi nuevo trabajo y ponernos al día, pero veo que hoy estas algo ocupada —respondió en tono burlón.

Sonreí ante su comentario, y le di un abrazo con intención de despedirme.

—Tengo que irme ya, si no lo hago vendrán hasta aquí y me llevaran arrastras.

—Ok. ¡Te tomo la palabra Bells! ¡Nos vemos!

—Adiós.

Iba caminando hacia la pista escuchando de fondo como sonaba la canción de Muse, Resistance, una de mis favoritas, cuando me resbalé, y caí de culo al suelo, aturdida y algo avergonzada, miré hacia un lado y vi a Jessica petrificada con los ojos como platos indicándome que mirase al frente.

"Oh… mierda, Esto no había terminado aquí", pensé.

Miré al frente y vi unos zapatos de hombre, caros e impecables, junto con unos pantalones negros. Alcé la vista y sus penetrantes ojos verdes me dejaron helada, no podía moverme... había odio en ellos, su piel era pálida como la nieve, y sus facciones eran las más perfectas que había visto jamás, su pelo cobrizo y alborotado caía sobre su rostro… Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de quién era, pero su voz… profunda, y su lengua envenenada, me hicieron aterrizar de golpe…

—Perdona, ¿te puedes apartar? Tengo que pasar —dijo sin importarle lo más mínimo mi situación y sin ni siquiera girarse añadió—: No deberías venir a patinar si ni siquiera eres capaz de mantenerte en pie.

—¿Disculpa? —pregunté enfadada.

—Olvídalo —contestó, y tal y como lo dijo, se hizo un hueco y pasó de largo.

Mi cara iba cambiando de color a medida que pasaban los segundos, y mi boca parecía incapaz de cerrarse por el asombro, la vergüenza se esfumó de inmediato y la rabia me inundo. ¡Sera posible! ¿Qué tipo de desgracia humana había que ser para comportarse de esa forma? Acababa de caerme al suelo, me dolía el culo y lo único que se le ocurre decir es que… ¿Me aparte? ¡Sera**…**!

Justo cuando iba a levantarme y obligarle a disculparse, una mano se posó en mi hombro. —¿Estás bien cariño? —preguntó mientras me ayudaba a levantarme—. No hagas caso a Edward, es así de agradable con todos, no le des el gusto de saber que te ha molestado.

"Ah, así es como se llama ese...", pensé para mis adentros.

—!Vamos Bella! —gritaron Laureen y Jessica que se habían acercado hasta nosotras—. ¡Vamos! ¡Rápido! El espectáculo está a punto de empezar, hay que coger un buen sitio —dijo Ángela, dándome prisas, que por una vez se había unido al dúo maravilla.

—¡Gracias! Espero que nos encontremos en otra ocasión —agradecí desde lejos. El trío maravilla me arrastraba sin compasión hacia las gradas, casi sin dejar que me despidiese o le agradeciera.

—¿Quién era esa mujer? —Me preguntó Jess mientras me arrastraba hacia la pista

—Sólo me ha ayudado a levantarme —contesté—, parecía una mujer agradable, ha sido muy amable, no tenía porque hacerlo.

—Desde luego Bella, lo que no te pase a ti… teniendo semejante espécimen delante, ¿y vas tú y te caes?

—Es que mi culo y el suelo tienen una relación especial, se atraen de una forma inexplicable —Le conteste divertida.

—No tienes remedio.

Nos reímos restándole importancia, no tenía ganas de explicarle lo que había pasado con el "espécimen".

Estábamos sentadas viendo el espectáculo, cuando una preciosa melodía de piano acompañada de una dulce voz de mujer comenzó a sonar. ¿Porque se me hacia tan familiar…?

Hasta entonces, habíamos estado riendo y pasándolo bien, tal y como solía ser cuando salíamos, cuando le vi saliendo de las sombras y situarse bajo el foco de luz en el centro de la pista, tan hermoso einalcanzable…


End file.
